The Boy and the Queen
by SCBM
Summary: (Oneshot) A boy, coming home home one night in the rain, has a rather unusual run-in with a Xenomorph Queen that will change his life and the world of Solaris forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome! This is my first attempt at a first-person point of view, as well as a first go at a oneshot, so let me know if it is to your liking, or I'm simply 'ballsing it up' in technical terms. It is just shy of 19k words, which I think may be a bit too much, so I've put in some sub-chapter breaks to even this out. See you at the end if you decide to go there. Thanks!**

 **The Boy and the Queen**

 **1**

It was during Solaris' New Year Festival that I encountered the woman I would spend the rest of my life seeking.

It was a wet and chilly night, and it was later than usual for me to be coming home. I'd fallen behind on my Anatomy classes and had stayed back for so long the sun had dropped. Lots of people considered dropping out – myself included. It wasn't that I didn't find it interesting, it's just that I've never been particularly academically gifted and was totally overwhelmed.

I was cold, tired, sick, and scared. The air temperature was in the low fifties Fahrenheit and I had a hard time keeping the rain from my eyes. What with the rising tensions between government forces and local militia, I did not relish in the thought of being caught in a crossfire. There were talks of men and women disappearing in the night, and just thinking of this made the misty moonlight that much more ominous.

I turn and jog up and down streets. Ordinarily, there'd be adults and other schoolkids with me, but tonight I am alone. I take a quick glance up to the next street post . _Ralto Avenue._ Not long now. Hopefully I'll be indoors before the worst of the storm.

My loose cotton shirt is practically soaked before I reach the corner where Ralto meets Torro and catch sight of the forest.

 _Her_ forest.

I stop. The wind chills me although the brunt of it has passed. The grass is high near the sealed borders of the woods. Rows of faded festival pellets line the narrow sidewalk.

Hesitating, I shuffle my feet and walk down the drenched path. Just a few meters to my right I see the forest's willowgrass is bent and trampled where disdainful creatures have laid their hides. Then the forest conceals itself, too dense to look into.

I cannot stop a shiver. I could feel the eyes of a hundred beasts, looking at me, just out of my sight, licking their lips and sharpening their claws. Near a big tree up ahead, branches and leaves become suddenly disturbed. For a second I think it is a monster and my heart pounds. I half prepare to throw up my arms in alarm but I was not attacked. I watch in silence as a long, black snake briefly enters and leaves my sight.

Above me, far out to the north, a streak of white flashes across the sky. Thunder rolls by. _Nature is stupid_ , I think as I slowly start walking. Nature sets the stage all wrong for such a night, it is insensitive enough to not only creep me out, but to throw in a strike of lightning for good measure.

I could feel the swaying grass caressing my leg, sending shivers up my spine. I shift up my collar and try ignore the feeling of tiny fingers on my shin. I was sixteen then. It was years ago, that wet and chilly night. It seems only yesterday.

Something didn't feel right as I go by the big tree. I thought about crossing the street, just to put some distance between me and the forest. I decided that might be best.

Before I could move, a long, black, clawed hand reached out of the thicket and seized my leg.

Almost a minute after the dark, slender hand took my leg into its grasp, I realised I had been holding my breath, my hands rigid in my pockets. I let out the air in a gasp. There had been no sound, no screech of some wild beast, no pull or push. My eyes flew open then, and what snapped me out of my frozen state wasn't my tightening balls, nor even the horrible thought of being eaten, but of what the hand looked like when I dipped my head to see.

Six digits. The third being much longer. A long and deadly hand belonging to some creature I couldn't recognise, or comprehend. I'd never seen a hand like that, and that made me all the more terrified.

I tried to move, but its grip was too tight. I briefly thought about trying to hit it away, but I reconsidered. What good what it do? I was at the mercy of some creature that seemed contempt at holding me in place.

I felt a tingle at the back of my head. I shook it away without thought. I had to think of something, anything, I looked about and saw no one. Would anyone hear me over the storm if I screamed?

I tried again to move and failed. The tingle in my head turned into a nudge, then a push at the back of my consciousness. I rubbed my head in pain as the prodding intensified. Just as this newfound force started to pain me, I relented and thought about what was happening.

Somehow, this creature that had seized me, was making a telepathic link to me. It was the only thing that made sense. I'd heard being talked to mentally could at first be painful, but I hadn't come across any non-humans willing to converse with me before so I tried to relax. If it wanted to talk, I'd let it. Better to speak than to be dead.

I closed my eyes and tried my best to let it in. A moment later the pain passed, and I could feel the faintest presence, lingering at the back of my mind. I felt a small rush of warmth from the creature. I calmed down a little, realising its grip on me had loosened just a tad. "W-What do you want?" I asked softly. I could feel it staring up at me from its concealed position as it felt a little confused. I was feeling what it felt! Excitement replaced my fear for the moment.

I closed my eyes and tried to ask again, this time with my mind. _Let me go._ I felt it freeze, and its grip loosened a little more. I felt another warmth in my mind, but this time it was mixed with something else.

It was hard to place at first, but I recognised it was a positive. It understood me. I was relieved when it finally released my leg. It took all my willpower to keep from running away with my arms flailing about. I don't really know why I didn't leave at that moment. Maybe it was because I was curious, maybe it was because I'd never felt someone else's emotions like that before.

Maybe I was just mad.

I crouched down in the puddle the rain made around my feet, and leaned forward to peer into the dark forest. The creatures arm was a lot like a humans. Just a tad slimmer. It was stretched out of a small window of leaves, fidgeting almost undecidedly if it wanted to slink away or stay.

I sniffled. It wasn't helping that I was crouched out in the open, letting buckets of rain fall upon me. If this wasn't a cold I was getting now, it certainly would be tomorrow. I heard a soft moan and focused on where the source of the arm went. Sounded like a cat. The creature sent a flurry of emotions at me, and I had some trouble understanding most of them. However after a moment, I heard something, but it was distant. I closed my eyes and strained to listen.

 _Cold?_

I blinked and stared at the forest. "Uh," I said, a little surprised. "Yeah."

A sliver of a face peeked forward. The moonlight illuminated a set of thick, silvery teeth. Even through the feelings it sent me, it was hard to tell if that was a smile or a snarl. _Come._

I raised an eyebrow, and looked at it quizzically.

It tilted its head, copying my confusion. I saw it move further back into the dark. _Come._ I saw some of the leaves part with its hand and I realised what it meant: it was making room for me. I looked left and right – the place was still deserted. I looked up and saw nothing but mist and clouds. I crouched there, on the sidewalk, for a good minute, wondering what the hell I was thinking.

I was definitely mad.

Nevertheless, I felt immediately better for it when I crawled through into the forest. The rain ceased its endless pounding on me. And to my surprise it was a lot more cosier then I'd imagined. The creature had made a little home just by the street. Leaves and branches were in every direction. We were surrounded in an entirely empty space big enough for a few adults. Despite the occasional drop of rain that found its way through the dome of green above, it was remarkably dry.

I dropped my gaze and at first I thought I was alone. I was startled when a shadow across from me moved closer. It uncoiled, slowly and gracefully, and began to take shape. The creatures head was long and curved, it had spikes extending from its back, and a long spindly tail curled behind it – its end a deadly blade (it looked a lot like the snake I'd seen before). I noticed it lacked eyes, but I had no doubt I was its centre of attention.

I was scared, yet also intrigued by its skeletal appearance. I'd never seen anything like it. Of all the native species on Solaris, this wasn't any of them. I stopped myself from staring when I heard something and looked to its face.

 _Better?_ I nodded.

"Yes. Er, thank you."

It mimicked a nod back at me and I couldn't help a small smile. I sat down and drew my bag over my lap. Hopefully none of my stuff was wet. I checked each pocket and was relieved that mostly everything was dry. I could feel the Aliens gaze on me all the while. When I looked up to say something, I heard a low, menacing growl.

Now I'd done it. The creature had lured me out of sight to finish me off. I let panic loose in my head. What was I thinking? I really was mad to have even come this far, let alone not to keep my eyes on it.

When I looked up the creature looked at me the way one looks at an idiot. It felt a little confused, wondering why I was thinking like I was, and it looked away from me almost shyly. I heard another word. With the emotions I found it easier to understand.

 _Hungry._ Ah, its stomach was growling. I grinned. I could feel its amusement was equal to mine. I found myself listening to the word again. The 'voice' – it was silky and smooth, but the tone was something I could not place. Maybe I'd heard it before. I shook these thoughts away.

"Oh. Wait." It looked up at me, losing what I thought to be some shame. As I fished around in my bag, it stretched one curious finger towards one of the zippers. Before it could touch it I lifted out something and its arm snatched back.

I held out a small slice of cake, neatly wrapped and dry. "Here."

It stared at the cake, hugging its tail like a child would a teddy bear. Seeing this almost made me reconsider if was as deadly as it looked. Almost. "It's lemon," I explained. It tilted its head up to me.

I felt a little foolish. How would it know what a lemon is? Before I could think too hard on this, it tentatively reached out with a hand, and took the cake from me much gentler than it had with my leg. It studied the - in its mind - Alien food. I encouraged it with a nod as it unwrapped it.

I took the plastic wrapping from it as the creature studied the cake. Holding it in one hand like it was an ancient artefact. I watched on silently and patiently as it finally took one, tentative bite with, not a tongue, but a second mouth that shot out, bit off a chunk of cake, and retracted.

It squirmed and nearly spat it out.

I jumped a little at its reaction, tensing. _Sweet_ , I heard it say after forcing it down and passing the rest of the slice back. I nodded as I put it away – a steak or something would've been better, since it might be a sort of carnivore. Maybe it fed on human flesh, and was considering me a suitable meal. No. I shook these stupid thoughts away.

It aimed its head up at me, still clutching its deadly-looking tail to its side. _Scare, you?_ I shook my head.

"No no." Its lips curled and I knew why a moment later. Reading my thoughts. Right. "Maybe a little… What are you?"

It raised a finger to its lower lip, tapping it. For a moment I felt nothing. No thoughts came. I worried I might have offended it, but after a while it answered me.

 _Xenomorph._

I might've heard that term somewhere before, since it held some distant feeling to me. Maybe if I'd paid more attention in class… Never mind. I brushed the thought away and focused on my Xenomorph host. I could vaguely tell it was amused and it tilted its head. _Who, you?_ it asked.

I blinked, and felt a little embarrassed for some reason. I told it my name and held out my hand.

It tilted its head and looked at my hand, then with a mental _'Oh!'_ of realisation it placed its smaller hand on mine. I shook it while it watched, seemingly fascinated by the whole ritual.

Its skin was very cool against my own, and it felt remarkably more pleasant than it had when grabbing my leg. A gentle grip, with a delicacy I found comforting. The Xenomorph smiled at me and I realised I was still holding onto its hand even though we'd finished shaking hands. I let go.

 _Nice, meet you_. The Xenomorph then slowly pronounced my name as though afraid it would get it wrong. _Get, right?_

I chuckled. "Yeah." I'd never thought my name as a hard one to pronounce, but then again this was an Alien, and probably hadn't talked in a long time. If at all. I felt a wave of emotions come from it to me through our 'link'. It seemed to like our little introduction, and knowing my name. I felt almost glad that it scared me half to death. Feeling what it felt, although rough and hard to comprehend, was very pleasant.

I suppressed a yawn. "Listen," I said. "I need to go home now and…" I felt something crawling along the back of my arm. I thought it was a spider and tensed as I turned my arm to see. There was nothing there. I noticed that I hadn't seen a single bug or insect yet in this little home.

The Xenomorph cocked its head at me. Without words I knew it was asking me why. I didn't want to say I found its home uncomfortable, so I excused myself by saying that I was tired. I scooped up my bag and stood. It made no move to stop me.

 _Come, back?_ The Xeno was still crouching on the ground, looking up at me. If it was standing it couldn't have been any taller than me. Combine that with its tendency to hug its tail, it really looked quite harmless.

I nod. "Sure." The creature dipped its head to the floor, and I could vaguely sense it didn't quite believe me. Maybe it had talked to other people and they never came back to it? I decided to use an old phrase my mother quite liked before turning away. "Life turns on a dime, no?"

I emerged back into the street and the rain. The cold whipped at me and I reconsidered leaving. But I shook my head and began to walk. Just before I did I felt the Xenomorph's tail gently brush my leg. I turned and looked down and saw the creatures head sticking out of the thicket, smiling up at me. In a way it looked quite cute.

 _See you, soon._

As I jogged through the downpour I couldn't help but feel disappointed. The Xenomorph's presence lingered in my head until it faded away. I missed the feeling when it was gone. Maybe I should have stayed a bit longer. It did seem pretty lonely, and maybe the Xenomorph was a near-extinct species.

Where had it come from? Why was it there? And for how long? I found myself obsessing over many questions as I broke into a run when I saw my home in the distance. The rain splashed up and onto my legs as I did.

When I reached my door I glanced behind me as I fumbled for my key. I half expected the Xenomorph to be standing there, watching me. To no ultimate surprise I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I chuckled at my jumpiness, but I was a little disappointed. It was a fascinating creature. One that talked, no less.

 _Great,_ I thought. _I'm obsessed._

As I put my clothes in the wash and made myself a nice, hot shower, I kept on thinking about the Xenomorph. The warmness of its mind, its presence right next to mine. It felt familiar. Strange. Did it feel the same, I wondered. Maybe if I spent more time with it, I could find out why I felt so strange around it.

Maybe it was nothing.

Maybe, maybe, maybe…

My mind was a rush when I laid down for the night, the rain pounding the roof above me. The sound of rain always calmed me at night, but I found myself constantly twisting and turning, my thoughts drifting back to the Xenomorph.

Pretty soon I slept, but more out of exhaustion than anything else.

 **2**

I remember my thoughts picking up where they had left off on that morning. In every doorway I peeked out, ready to see a black form of the Xenomorph standing there. I really did need to meet someone if I was getting worked up thinking about some alien. I sighed and went to make my breakfast. I had caught a cold after all.

I took some medicine and soon my nose stopped its endless sniffling. I was a little slow this morning, and was surprised when I looked out the window I hadn't noticed it was still raining. Quite heavily, too. Before I headed out, I made sure to grab my umbrella.

I found my feet taking me in the direction of Ralto avenue – towards the Xenomorph. I was running a little late for class, but surely stopping for a few moments to chat couldn't hurt?

I stopped on the spot where the Alien had grabbed me. I saw no cars driving by, and after checking both ways of the sidewalk, I closed my eyes and reached out with my mind. _You there?_ When I didn't get a response, I leaned forward and peered into the thicket. Nothing moved. I tried speaking. "Hello?"

After a few moments of me standing like an idiot talking to a bush, someone walked up and stopped behind me and said, "You alright?"

I turned quickly and saw a girl about my age staring at me with a frown. "Yes!" I smiled, then I immediately stopped smiling. "Uh, I mean… I just thought I saw something…"

She looked around awkwardly. "Right," she said. She walked off toward my school. She was in my class but I did not know her name. Bet she'll let everyone know I'm a weirdo. I glanced back one more time. Where had the Xenomorph gone? I'd have to check later. I followed the girl to school, saddened by the thought that the creature had gone.

I eagerly awaited for the day to end, checking the clocks every few moments. The day seemed to drag on forever until, at last, afternoon came. I ignored my teachers hails as I ducked quickly out of class, and was soon on the street heading down Ralto.

To my relief, the Aliens mind touched my own as soon as the forest was in sight. My legs sped up as I closed in. It had gone very misty due to the weather, so maybe this time I wouldn't be spotted.

I stood before the thicket with my umbrella over me. I felt a rush of warmth from the creature as it peeked its head out and smiled. I smiled too. _Came back._ Its voice sounded a little more clear, maybe it had been practicing?

"Yeah," I said. I frowned, then. I decided that maybe 'thinking' to it might make things easier to explain. _I was here this morning, but you weren't home. I wanted to wait but, well I was running late and there was this girl that…_

Even mentally, I babble like an idiot. So much for that idea.

It sent a wave of warmth and invited me into its abode. After tucking my umbrella under my arm and checking for onlookers, I ducked in.

The lighting today was a little better than yesterday, and after I set my bag down and looked to my host, I couldn't help a soft gasp as I examined a rather large crest atop the Xenomorph's head. It was crown-like, big, and it was a wonder I hadn't seen it yet. It stretched back behind it, threatening to topple the Xenomorph. All the curves, the textures - it held an odd, Alien beauty.

I realised I was staring, and looked away. The Xenomorph didn't seem to mind, though. I wanted to try and sate my late-night wonders and tried having a mental conversation with it. It seemed to understand quite a lot, and even though its mind was very different from mine, we could understand one another quite easily. Through all the emotions and feelings it gave, I understood that it did not mean to frighten me last night and would never do it again.

Even though it looked like an apex predator - which still made me uneasy. But when the Xenomorph's mind gently touched mine I smiled, forgetting my worries.

I packed some extra lunch. I busied myself deciding what the Alien might like. While I did the Xenomorph played confusedly with the handle of my umbrella. When it found the spring, the umbrella shot out quickly and suddenly. I felt its surprise like a bullet, and we both jumped in fright. I chuckled as it dropped the umbrella and hissed.

A few drops of rain found their way onto my head. I picked up the umbrella while handing over to the Xenomorph a muffin. When I opened the umbrella properly, I watched the alien look and feel eager towards the muffin. Rather than eat it, it instead uncoiled its tail from behind it, brought the blade straight down the muffin, and handed me half. _Share._

I smiled and ate with it. Although the sweetness bothered the Xenomorph a little, it quite liked the unusual taste. Once we were done, it spoke gently to my mind, and mine to its own. I was amazed at how smart it was, and how quick it was learning. Again, its presence continued to baffle me. There was something I couldn't place about it.

Eventually a great blotch of rain hit the top of the creatures long head. If the Xeno had eyes, it would have blinked as it looked up and frowned. I grinned and moved the umbrella above it. It looked to me and sent me a negative.

 _Still cold._ The alien scooted over to my side, hooked its tail around my waist, and wrapped its left arm with my right. I blinked, feeling a little flustered at its cool, gentle skin against my own. I listened to the soft thoughts it sent me – it wanted to warm the both of us up. I'd seen it hug its tail, I guess it was my turn.

I unlocked my right arm and put it around its shoulders, and held the umbrella up with my other. I could hear it purr very softly as it wrapped my shoulders as well. My flush deepened. I then frowned a second before raising my eyebrows. I knew what I was missing. I'd say it was a most important discovery – one that any teenage boy would agree with. I looked at the alien, surprised.

"Are you… female?"

The Alien smiled.

 _Yes._ It stroked my palm on its shoulder with its long, middle finger. _Queen,_ it added. I felt bewildered, and when I thought my flush couldn't deepen any further, it did. It took all my willpower not to try and look down at that moment. It would explain her crest – a natural show of power?

"Are there others like you?" I asked. "You have a… a King?

I felt a little relieved when she sent me a negative, for some reason. _No. Gone, captured._ I felt sadness and loneliness from its thoughts. For a brief moment and image of a grey cell flickered in my mind. The Queen put a hand on her chest. _Escaped._

I sent my own warm feelings to soothe her. She nuzzled my neck in delight. I could feel something was changing between us. I leant into her touch and smiled. Change was good. _Very warm now._

"I'm glad," I managed. Being cuddled like this combined with the warmth of her mind was remarkable. I wondered for how long she was captured but did not ask. I could feel how uncomfortable she'd felt and did not want to pry.

Long into the afternoon we continued to develop our little bond. The more we did, the more I began to understand her, and she in turn learnt about me. She was fascinated by all the little things humans did, and how bizarre they sounded to her.

Before we knew it darkness fell. I had my eyes closed in thought and hadn't noticed. When I left, I felt a lot more comfortable than yesterday, and wasn't obsessing over countless questions as the warmth from her mind faded. I made sure to stop off at the butchers before heading home. Did she prefer cooked, or just raw? Wouldn't matter for her, surely. A lot of animals like things raw. Then I felt kind of guilty for thinking of her that way. 'Xenomorph' or 'alien' were just terms. I wanted to find a name for her.

I sat in my home with my dinner half finished, thinking about her, and what would suit her. Pretty soon I fell asleep, satisfied with a name I'd found.

The next morning I was very excited to meet my new friend. Before I left home I looked up on the Web for anything on 'Xenomorph's'. I didn't find much, other than some sites that were filled with nothing but rumours and conjectured information. Others were locked away by the government. I didn't really mind – I had the real deal living not far from me.

The rain wouldn't let up for a while, clearly. I passed Ralto once more on my way to school. And once more, she was not there. I did not make the mistake of lingering again. I walked on.

Today I concentrated more on my work than the clocks. Although I wrote down more notes, I kept thinking about the Xenomorph. What did it mean by Queen? Was it going to… to birth others like it? How exactly did that work? I tried imagining more than the two of us cramped into the little home in the forest, but found that I was just trying to distract myself from my work.

When the day ended I couldn't wait to see my friend. I was already at the door when the bell rang, it was like time had no say on me. However before I could leave, a hand found its way to my shoulder and I stopped. Stunned, I turned to see Dr. Woodland was the owner of the hand. He didn't look angry, only neutral. I was a little worried all the same.

"Could you stay behind for a few minutes, please?" my teacher asked calmly. I frowned, but agreed.

"Not in trouble or anything," he assured as I followed him to his desk. When the rest of my classmates left, we sat opposite each other. I scanned the desk and saw no papers or anything. He might've seen me crawl into the forest, and was going to talk to me about it. I was worried he thought me mad, or worse…

My worry was in vain. Dr. Woodland interlaced his fingers and smiled. "You ran out so fast yesterday I didn't have time to catch you." I usually rush out of class so he didn't ask what the hurry was. "How are things?" he added. "Finding anything in class difficult or…?"

I shook my head. "No, sir."

"Good, good." He waved to the door. "I wanted to talk about the next report. I've gotten most of the students topics and have been meaning to ask for your own."

" 'Topic', sir?"

Woodland frowned. "Don't tell me you forgot?" My blank look was his answer. He looked surprised for a moment, then it was his turn to shake his head. "I see," he said. "You haven't chosen a species yet?"

I said that I hadn't.

"You're a good kid. You don't have your phone out in class, you don't interrupt, and you're on time almost always. You just need to speak up more. It'll help. Believe me."

I nodded, not looking at him fully.

"Just to recap – your assignment is to study a species of any sentience. Any one you want. I have a library card I can lend you, so you can check out some of the more informative textbooks only the seniors can use. Get you some handy information to help you catch up. I just need to know, right now, what topic you'll research."

"Uh," I said. There were plenty to choose from. From the simple-minded Gelto – in shortest number of words: a smart blob – to the walking, talking, humanoid bird-people: the Vylk. The easiest answer was to go for the Gelto, as they did little so I wouldn't have to research much. Wouldn't give me much credit, but It wouldn't be hard. However before I could think of other options, I had already blurted out an answer that got Dr. Woodland to do a double take on me and blink in surprise.

"Excuse me?" he said.

I looked at him dumbly for a moment, not sure how I should proceed. The silence hung between us until I couldn't stand it. I repeated my answer.

"The Xenomorph," I said simply.

At first Dr. Woodland was speechless – something I'd thought impossible. "I… Don't think I've touched up on the Xenomorph's… at all." He looked at me with a mix of worry and admire. "That's quite a vague topic. It might be out of your… academic range. No offense, but even I know very little about them."

"Are there any books about them?" I asked.

"Maybe one or two… Are you quite sure about this? There are many other species that I think would suit you better. Some are even in our class, maybe that'd be easier for you?"

He had a point I couldn't disagree with, but I found myself shaking my head in response.

"Hmm. Very well." He reached into a drawer and handed me a silver card with his name printed under some dates and codes. A teachers card. "I'm looking forward to your report," he added with a grin. "If you need an extension, simply ask. Good luck."

"Thanks, sir."

I made my way to the library. I checked almost every aisle, and found only four pieces of work that had anything to do with the 'mythical' species of the Xenomorph. Reports of a few sightings, a few drawings, and a whole lot of talk about how they were either myths, or were made by the government for weaponisation. They did hold a few facts I knew to be genuine, so I checked them all out.

The lady scanning the books at the front counter eyed me wearily, as if I'd stolen Dr. Woodland's card or something. I assured her he gave me the card willingly.

The woman snorted. "And I 'assure' _you_ I'll be speaking to him, personally." But she handed the books over, regardless.

"Fair enough," I smiled, then got out of there. I'd say there was a small skip to my step, as well.

Weighed down by textbooks, I made my way back to Ralto. A little late, but the Xenomorph's mind folded over me as I approached. I was very excited, that to the Xeno my thoughts might've looked like a disco. She was equally excited, and as soon as I sat down with her beneath our umbrella, she held me in a warm embrace and gently touched her mind to my own, asking me what was up.

"I have to study a species for a report," I explained. "Any one I wanted."

She tilted her head.

"I chose you. I mean, _yours_. If you don't mind, that is. I could… examine you… your physique? And… how you move and stuff. You don't have to but I'm just asking because I don't want you to think I'm-"

My heart started to race and I didn't know why. Luckily she came to my rescue, putting a finger on my lips, shutting up my blabbering. _Of course I'll help._ I noticed a sense of pride coming from her and I couldn't help a grin. I sent her a silent and grateful thank you and she squeezed my hand.

"Hey," I said. She gave me her full attention. "I was thinking… Do you have a name?"

For a moment she was silent. _Not exactly_ , she responded. _Given a number, but I don't like it._

I agreed with her. I guessed she was a sort of test subject, then. I rubbed her hand. "I thought about something to call you." She tilted her head as I spoke. "What do you think of 'Amaya'?"

At first she was silent, and I began to worry. A moment later I felt the warmth of her mind flow into mine, filled with joy.

 _It's perfect,_ she said as she began to nuzzle me. I laughed and scratched her chin.

"That's a relief, Amaya."

Now that she had a name, it seemed to me that we became much more closer. We spent that afternoon sharing and strengthening our link together. In addition to the cuddling which the Xenomorph adored, she was also mesmerised by the sound of my heartbeat. These things might make some interesting points in my report…

The report. I'd almost forgotten about it. It wasn't too late in the day, maybe we could start. I released my arms from around Amaya and she softly moaned in annoyance, and tried to put my arms back in place. _What are you doing?_

I scratched her chin. She really liked me doing that and I'd made note of it. "The report can't wait forever…" I started as I pulled out a thick textbook.

Amaya eyed the others in my bag and grabbed one cautiously, like she was afraid it might bite her. _What's this?_ Amaya asked, poking it.

I smiled at her. "These are books. We read them and can learn about... anything." I felt her confusion, so I closed my eyes and tried to picture it, to show her. I was surprised at how awed she felt. She marvelled at my sight. At what I could see. All the colours fascinated her.

"Well, how do _you_ see?" I asked. She touched my mind and I let her in. All the colour drained away and I realised I was looking through Amaya's 'eyes'. Everything was black, except for a grey outline which I recognised was me. The way everything stretched in odd angles was very strange.

I saw her two hands cup my face. I smiled as I felt her affection and warm thoughts pour over me as things returned to normal. I was glad we could share things this close, and knew that my report on her would be a breeze. She wasn't excited simply at my sight, but at the concept of writing on paper, and she wanted to learn. So, I thought of something that would benefit us both. I would read through the texts, all the facts on Xenomorph's, she would correct anything that was wrong, and see all the words in my head and write them down.

I didn't mind teaching her. She learned at such a fast rate that she didn't really need my input after long. As the hours passed her voice was far less broken and much more clearer in my mind, and my report was flying along it was like I'd started it days ago. We had our bond to thank for that – we shared so much emotion that it was impossible for any two humans to match up to.

Not that you could put human standards on it.

We were still working at it when I looked up and noticed how dark it had become.

"Oh," I said. Would this become the norm now? Being so absorbed with the Xenomorph to forget the time?

Amaya looked up from her pen and paper – a full page of words – and poured her warm thoughts over me. _What is it, my friend?_

I smiled sadly at her. "It's time for me to go."

 _Is it that late already?_ I could feel the anguish she felt. I went to stand but Amaya wrapped her tail around my waist and pulled me into her embrace. Had her tail grown longer?

 _Stay here._ I laughed lightly and hugged her back. I lowered a hand and softly stroked the end of her tail, feeling the warmth from her as she delighted in my touch.

"I'd love to, but…" I motioned to all the dirt that had clung to my jeans and shirt. Amaya was surprised at how picky humans could be over such little things. She reluctantly released me and hugged her tail to her chest.

 _It's cold without you here._ I cupped one of her hands with both my own and stroked it, making her elicit a small purr, and look down at either the ground or the contact. It was hard to tell.

"I'll never be too far away, Amaya. I'll come back. Don't worry."

I packed my things, crawled out of the forest, and headed home. Amaya did have a point. Even through my bed covers the warmth couldn't match up to her embrace. It'd be much worse for her – out there, in that forest. I felt guilty for my eagerness to leave her.

Eventually I slept. Throughout my odd dreams there was always a small presence, never too far away. I'd realise later that we'd never really left each other at all.

 **3**

From that point on me and Amaya established a routine. During the day, I'd get more work done in class than the last few years combined. In the afternoons, we'd lever out our time together with working and bonding. As the days passed we became closer, our bond stronger. Even though we were vastly different from one another, we clicked like two pieces of a puzzle.

She was a source of strength for me. And I, her. We shared many things between our species, both of us learning more and more every day. I told her about how Solaris was an outer colony world, and we were very far from other planets. The concept of us being very small on some distant planet was hard on her, but she assured me I was not overwhelming her.

We made a few adjustments to her home. I brought her blankets and pillows, so it was much more comfortable for the both of us (she loved the softness of the sheets and bundled herself in them as soon as I handed them over). The rain hadn't stopped and I told her this would help with the temperature.

She smiled but her reply was like she was mumbling under her breath. _That's not what I meant when I say I'm cold_. I found her voice sounded quite affectionate, and I knew that I was blushing hard. I noticed she was doing that a lot lately – making me flush with her comments. I didn't mind, but I found it strange.

She helped modify her home as well by clearing out a path through the forest with that long, segmented tail of hers, so I wouldn't have to crawl in on the street. Each day I kept thinking it grew and grew at such a fast rate it would be longer than her whole body by the end of the month.

However it wasn't her growing tail that got my attention.

On one particularly interesting day, I was walking through Amaya's path she'd made, shouldering my umbrella as the trees broke the downpour. I smiled much more often now, because of Amaya's mind enfolding my own whenever I came close. However she felt quite different today, and I couldn't stop gawking at when I finally saw her.

She was there, sitting on her haunches in the 'doorway' of her home like a cat. She smiled and waved with all _four_ of her hands.

"Amaya," I said after blinking in surprise. "You look… different."

Her crest had grown bigger, and her legs were more toned. Her hips were a little more slender and her body was a bit bigger, the muscles stronger. I studied each curve, each pulsing muscle on her arms, the longer spikes on her back. She was definitely a strong, growing Queen like the ones who birthed her.

She flashed me a grin and I realised I was staring. "Er," I stuttered, moving past her and pulling out my laptop. "I didn't know you could grow more arms. Better put that in my description…"

 _Of course,_ she said with a playful smile. I sat down cross-legged, with Amaya mimicking me.

"When did this happen?" I asked. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her new arms that were casually resting on her knees.

 _Overnight._ She opened two palms and gestured to herself. _I grow in stages, this is only the start._

"Oh?" I said, typing down quickly. "So, you're a young Xeno, then?"

 _Not very._ _Same as you, actually. I'm maturing – adolescent._ I nodded as I typed. To me she might've just gone straight to young adult over one night. If she was near my age then how much could she grow? I asked, "How long until you're fully grown?"

 _Normally, a Queen grows rapidly, like all Xenomorph's. I remember when I was… captured… being tested on. They weakened my growth so I could be… contained._

I felt her memories flooding into my head. Brief images flashed away and I stopped typing. I didn't like it when she felt pain – it was like it was my own. I wanted to stop her but she continued.

 _I stayed small for longer. They manipulated my body. Prodding with their needles and blades._

"They were somehow changing your DNA?"

She sent a positive. _I… So much pain. I-I don't… I don't remember much. They tore at me… bled me… changed me… ripped me apart and…_

I could feel the needles digging into my…. _her_ …. skin. I grabbed one of her many hands and squeezed. "You don't have to do this," I said. "Forget them. You're here now, with me."

She gently squeezed my hand back but she sounded very worried. _Your report on me is… baseless. I have no hive… no nest… I'm not a Queen. I'm an experiment._

The way she felt tore at me. I set down my laptop and put my arms around her. She eagerly accepted my embrace, and when I thought four arms might make things difficult, she proved me wrong. She put two arms around my waist, and the other two around my shoulders, enfolding me from the outside world.

I sent her my warmest thoughts like she does to me. "'Maya," I said, using my nickname for her. "Don't put yourself down. You're not an experiment. You're a living, breathing being. You have as much purpose in this world as anyone."

I could feel her showering my mind with feelings of warmth and comfort. _You really mean that?_

I chuckled. "I'm writing a report on you, aren't I?"

She grew alarmed and pushed me away a little. _The report! It's almost due, isn't it? Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't got a lot of time and here I am blabbering on-_

I put a finger to her lip to silence her. Even though she spoke mentally, it worked. She looked a little stunned, like I'd tapped her on the nose. "Let's get it done then, yeah?"

We threw ourselves into the report and finished it off. We read through it together, the two of us cheek-to-cheek reading it off the screen of my laptop. As time passed Amaya slowly wrapped her tail around my waist, tugging me closer to her. I didn't mind one bit. Her skin was slightly moist, but this was natural and not the rains fault. It reminded me of the first time I'd pet a dolphin. Amaya soon wrapped a blanket around us, and with her body so close to mine, I forgot the cold entirely.

"You done with this page?" I asked, my hand ready to scroll down. Amaya nodded. She was using my eyes as her own. I felt almost nothing except for her tiny presence so it wasn't uncomfortable at all.

We soon reached the end.

"Wow," I said. "Two minds are better than one, don't you think?"

She sent me a positive and batted me with a hand. _Of course it does. I reckon you should be writing those 'textbooks' instead._

I grinned. "Couldn't have done it without you, Maya. I owe you big."

She gave me a jackpot smile and waved a hand at me. I felt a sense of pride coming from her as she said, _It was nothing, really. I enjoyed our time together. But… what happens if you do not pass?_

"I go away for a very long time."

The shock emanating from her a split second later was immeasurable. _What! No! I won't let them!_ She clung me to her very tightly, making me almost drop my laptop.

"I was just kidding, Maya," I said, trying to stifle a laugh. "I tricked you. I'm sorry."

I couldn't help laughing as I looked up and saw Amaya's expression I could only describe as disgusted bewilderment. "Amaya you- Ow!" She pinched me with half her hands and I stopped laughing.

 _You little…_ She growled very slowly.

"Er, would you look at the time?" I said quickly. In her moment of hesitation I pried away from her in an attempt to scramble away. I wouldn't need to say it was a vain attempt to try and escape a Xenomorph with _four_ arms and the reaction time of a snake. In one moment I was stood, the next I was on my back, pinned by my wrists as Amaya was above me looking into my face.

For one horrible moment I'd thought I'd crossed the line – that there was a thin line between the caring Amaya I'd come to know and the predator she was born to be. But that horrible moment never came and I felt guilty for my thinking of her like that. Amaya grew confused as she looked down at me, but I quickly shrugged it away and laughed once more. She joined me, her laugh a sort of stuttering hiss.

She closed the gap between us, nuzzling against my neck and wrapping her tail around me from waist to shoulder, caressing my back. I admit the position was very provocative as I felt myself getting rock hard and my face warming as we cuddled together.

"If I did have to go," I said after some time passed. "You'd miss me? That much?"

She softly cupped my face with two of her hands. _I couldn't dream of a world without you._ I felt a flurry of emotions in my chest stir. I'd never heard anyone say anything like that to me before, she was so genuine, so caring for me.

I caressed her long head and she purred in delight. We stayed like that for some time, simply sharing each other's warmth as time passed. Soon I found it had gotten darker out, and I knew it was time to leave.

 _Oh, no! Not after you tricked me like that!_ There was a sense of both humour and strictness in her voice. _You're spending the night here._

"Maya, I have to get this printed – to hand in tomorrow."

 _You can do that in the morning,_ she said sternly. _Here's a pillow_. She handed me a pillow. _Here's a blanket._ She handed me a blanket. _And there is room. I'm not taking no for an answer. Besides, you said you owe me._

I smiled and raised my hands in surrender. "Alright, alright," I said. "But I warn you – I snore."

Although she didn't know what I meant, she said she did not care. I found myself smiling as I watched her set up only one bed. We had bonded so deeply I could practically feel her glee and excitement at the thought of me staying the night.

I briefly thought if I should remove my shirt, but decided against it. Might be better not to get much dirt on me.

Amaya was already under the covers and waiting for me to join her. I slipped my legs under the blankets and Amaya pulled them over us, purring at the warmth as she slid her tail around my waist and wrapped all her arms around me, enveloping me both in mind and body. I rested my head under her chin, letting my eyes close in delight.

 _Goodnight, Amaya._ She softly stroked my hair.

 _Goodnight, my friend._

 **4**

I felt warm and comfortable as I woke. I smiled at the feeling of Amaya caressing my chest.

"Morning." I smiled. Amaya tugged me closer.

 _Morning, you_. The jackpot smile I saw on Amaya as I opened my eyes made me feel worlds better than I usually did in the mornings. I put my hand on her chin and gave a light scratch. She purred in delight.

"Sleep well?"

 _Much better with you here._ She pulled her head back and tapped my nose. _Though your nose sounds like a buzz saw…_

I chuckled. "Told you." I might have to get something for it, since it could get on her nerves after a while…

 _Not at all._ Amaya reminded me of reading my thoughts. _It's quite cute._

I dropped my gaze, a loose thread on the blanket suddenly becoming fascinating. "Th-Thanks." I didn't know what else to say, and was afraid I sounded too weird. Amaya disagreed. Continuing to send thoughts of warmth and affection through our link. She looked truly remarkable then, cuddling me like I was one of her own kind. I traced the edges of her crest, drinking in all the unusual shapes of her body.

After a few heartbeats I realised I was staring at her. The realisation hit me and I looked away, laughing. Amaya continued to gaze at me, sending thoughts I couldn't quite make out. I broke the silence.

"I should be getting back. Don't want to hand in our report late, huh?"

With a mix of disappointment and agreement, Amaya nodded, and handed over my laptop I'd dropped last night. I took it and pulled away from the covers, making sure everything was packed.

I turned and saw Amaya looking at the ground, deep in thought. I put a hand over one of her own. "Hey… I enjoyed that. Maybe tonight we can…"

 _No._

I frowned as she looked up at me blankly. "No?" I echoed.

She reassured me with her thoughts before smiling that jackpot smile I loved. _I will come to your nest… home, I mean._ She got out of the blankets and sat cross-legged on them. _I know how you feel about this place. You're uncomfortable._

"What? I…" I decided not to lie. "Yeah, a bit. It's nothing to do with you-"

 _I know, my friend. It's to do with the mud, the worms, other insects. Snakes, particularly._

I was very thankful for our link – if not for it we'd have plenty of misunderstandings. I nodded and said, "You sure? If your seen out there…"

 _Didn't you write in that report that Xenomorph's are artists of stealth?_ said Amaya, tilting her head. She had me there. _I'll meet you after dark – your place._

"How do you know where I… Never mind. See you soon, Maya."

 _Good luck with the report, my friend! I hope my help… ah…_ helped _you,_ she chuckled.

"You've done so much more than help me." I embraced her and she wrapped around me eagerly. I smiled at the warm thoughts we sent through our link. We must've stayed like that for a good while, as it was only through Amaya pushing me away that we parted.

 _Go, before I stick you to me._ I got up and pulled my umbrella over me, grinning and waving at her as I left and emerged onto the street. Walking among other humans like I hadn't just gotten the best night's sleep in years.

I could feel Amaya presence disappearing further away. I sent her one final message, but she was gone. To where, I wondered as I closed my front door. No matter – it wasn't my place to try and find out through our link. She trusted me, and I, her.

I quickly freshened up and got ready for the day. I printed out our report – _The Queen of the Hive –_ and flipped through it while eating breakfast. It was so good I was worried Woodland might think I hadn't even wrote it. He wouldn't be half wrong, would he?

There was no point in doubting. I packed up my things after eating and headed out. Amaya, to no real surprise, wasn't on Ralto. I passed it, having full confidence she could take care of herself – wherever and whatever she was doing.

I was soon sat at my desk in class, one hand holding my report, the other rapping on the desk in nervousness. I looked at my other classmates and saw that even the brainacs reports had as many pages as mine. Something I'd never achieved before.

I saw the girl who'd caught me loitering near the forest. Did she suspect that I had… external help?

Just when I was starting to psyche myself out, I felt a tiny pinprick of warmth. It was far away, but it was there, just a tiny presence that soothed me.

We were never apart, after all.

Dr. Woodland called my name and I stood before his desk, report in my hands. He gave an impressed nod when he saw at the number of pages I had. I handed it over, wordlessly, and returned to my seat.

Woodland said we'd have our marks the day after tomorrow. Since everyone had handed in their reports on time, the rest of the day was calm, and Woodland was one of those rare good teachers. The day came to a close and by the time the bell rung, I was hastily away packing my bag. Ready to get home all the more sooner.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder and say something. I was a bit too focused thinking about Amaya and how she'd live in my home to hear what was said. "What?" I asked, turning. It was the girl I'd thought might know about my Xenomorph friend. The girl smiled.

"I said, this fell out of your bag. Looks to me like you've got an admirer!"

She had in her outstretched hand a folded piece of paper. I took it and opened it hesitantly. I was stupid – should've waited until I was alone, but this girl had probably already seen its contents by her comment.

Inside was a neatly drawn and coloured heart. In the top half of it was my name. Below it was a plus sign. And below that… was Amaya's name; all in that cursive, near-perfect writing of hers. She must've snuck it in when I wasn't looking, or I'd picked it up by accident. My hanging jaw got the girl to giggle.

"I don't know any Amaya's here," said the girl. "She new?"

"Uh, I… I don't know who this is." I felt my face start heading to a boiling point. I thought the girl would see straight past my lie, but my blush must've worked in my favour. Because she grinned and said:

"Could be a nickname, you know? Want me to ask around for ya?"

"N-No. Thank you." I pocketed the paper and slung my bag over my shoulder in record time. "I have to go. Bye!"

We had a few days off after today so I didn't have to worry about facing that girl for a while. Good timing considering Amaya was coming over for a…. guess you might call it a sleepover. She wasn't going to stay permanently, was she? What if someone saw her through the window? We'd both be screwed then. Would she even find my home comfortable enough to stay in? Would she be as uncomfortable as I was in her little home?

I threw my bag onto a chair as I stared around at the mess of a home I had. I really did not want Amaya to think I lived in such a pigsty, so I decided to clean up. I did complain about the dirt, didn't I? Hopefully a good afternoon of cleaning would please her.

Just thinking about her got my heart racing. Amaya, my study-buddy, I guess you'd call her. Amaya, with her bright smile and her strong legs and cute little butt. Kind, awfully huggable, gentle Amaya.

God, was I really crushing hard on an Alien? A Xenomorph at that?

Why the hell did that matter? She's a Xenomorph. So what? There's tons of alien-human relations on this planet, and who knows how many on the other colony worlds? Does it matter she's a rare species, barely mentioned and forgotten about? Thought to never have existed?

Of course it matters. But did she feel the same way? Sure, she loved hugging me, and our link together was all-in-all very intimate, at least to me. But she told me that a Xenomorph hive was like family, was that all I was to her? Family? Just a very good friend?

She _is_ a Queen. A mother to her kind. Maybe I was taking all this Xeno stuff too seriously. Maybe I was just desperate.

I shook my head and decided to forget all this Amaya stuff. She would be here soon and the place was still a little messy. When the sun lowered I stood back and observed my home with a satisfied grin. The place hadn't look this clean since… ever. Especially with my usual once-a-month cleaning routine.

I paced the front window for a good while, checking the street for any sign of movement. I began to worry something had happened. Where was she? Was she standing me up? Had she gotten into trouble?

Once more my worry was in vain. I really should stop that. Looking through the streams of rain I saw something peek over the top of a letterbox from across the street. The beautiful creature scanned the block of buildings until its gaze fell upon me. I felt Amaya's affection wash over me and I smiled, moving to unlock the door. Not a second after I opened the door, her dark form flew past me and inside like a bullet. She was very quick.

"Come in," I joked, closing and locking the door with a click. From behind me Amaya wrapped all her arms around me, resting her chin on my shoulder. Even though she was a little wet from the rain, our link was more than enough to forget that.

 _How did your report go?_ said Amaya. I could hear a little wariness from her. I scratched her chin and smiled.

"We won't know until a few days. Shall I show you around?" She purred and leant into my touch.

 _Please do._ Before we started I threw her a towel, so she didn't track water everywhere. She at first thought it was a blanket, hugging it to herself, but she got used to it and scrubbed herself dry.

With every room she looked around with awe and wonder, as if she'd just stepped into a brand new world. In fact, that's exactly how she felt. I never thought my little flat a place to gawk at, but Amaya thought of it like heaven.

 _This is amazing!_ Was her go-to comment and favourite phrase. At the end of my tour we finished in the living room. She prodded and poked the couch with careful fingers, before hopping up and laying on it, curling up like a cat. She delighted in its softness.

"Glad you like it. This place'll feel much more alive with you around." I chuckled as I watched Amaya practically melt into the cushions. She propped her head up on her hands and tilted her head to me.

 _You live alone?_ she asked. I got a tiny burning sensation from my chest and scratched it as I looked away.

"Er, yeah. Last time I had visitors was… I don't know. Ages ago."

 _Do you not have parents?_

I took a seat on the opposite end of the couch. I rubbed my shoulder uncomfortably. "Yeah. They left, a while back," I said. "Left me this place. Landlord said they'd be back, though. I have hope."

Amaya scooted slowly across to my side of the couch, putting a hand on my knee. Her touch sent a shiver up my leg.

 _And you've been alone? All this time?_

I nodded.

She cupped my face with two of her hands and hugged me with the others. She was saddened by how lonely humans were by their very nature. With her kind being Hive-minded, it was hard for her to imagine being closed off from everyone. Now that I thought about how I felt the days before I met her, I couldn't agree more.

 _It's okay, my friend,_ comforted Amaya. _I'm sure they had their reasons. Nobodies parents are perfect._

"Tell that to Kim Kardashian."

 _Who's that?_

"Never mind." I quickly changed the subject. "I'm just glad you're here, Amaya. I… I wish I met you sooner."

Her tail rubbed against my back affectionately as she wrapped her mind with my own. _Me too, my friend. Me too._

I already had dinner prepared and we agreed to eat while watching some TV. Amaya was very eager to learn about the outside world and I thought it would be a good idea. However the darker side of humanity was all the news tonight. Attacks by insurgents, office blocks being destroyed. All in the Capitol, sure, but that didn't help with Amaya's worries.

 _Why do you hurt each other?_ she asked after the program ended.

I thought hard about what to say. "Well, we are very different from you, Amaya. We try so hard to unite under one ruler, and all we do is divide ourselves."

 _You just need the perfect person,_ said Amaya. _Someone like… say… you._

"Me?" I laughed. "I'm no leader. And I'm certainly not perfect."

 _No._ Amaya's voice and expression seemed to gain some power I hadn't witnessed yet. _Don't do that. Didn't you say to not put yourself down?_

She had me there. Again _._ She was good at that. "You're right, you're right," I said. "You are the Queen, aren't you? Maybe you could teach me some things about leading."

 _I look forward to that day._

I cleaned up our dinner while Amaya took a shower. We were so close I could distantly feel the water running down her sides. It was a very unusual feeling, very alien, but I tried my best to embrace it rather than fight it. Amaya might get the wrong idea if I did.

After I washed the dishes I went to change clothes and get ready for bed. Just when I was putting on a new shirt, I felt Amaya's amused thoughts and I looked around. There she was, in the doorway, studying my bare back with a tilted head.

 _I've never seen you like this before._ Colour flooded my cheeks and I quickly put my shirt on.

"You could've knocked."

 _The door was open._

She came over on all fours to the foot of my bed, lifting her head up and looking left and right. It looked like she was sniffing.

She was. _This is your nest, yes?_

"Uh yeah."

 _Mm. It smells just like you do._

"Oh. Let me get the air freshener…"

She stopped me by wrapping tail around me. _That's not a bad thing. You smell nice._

I came up to her, stroking the side of her head. She climbed into the bed as I went to turn the lights off. When I turned around she lay there on her side, patting the space beside her. I felt very flustered at the sight, but joined her nonetheless. Our minds overlapped each other as we tucked under the blankets and snuggled close. Being with her in the comfort of walls was a hundred times better.

"'Night, Maya."

' _Night, my beautiful friend._

 **5**

Around midnight I found my chest aching. Without waking my friend, I slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom, keeping my thoughts and steps silent. When I got there I took off my shirt and examined myself in the mirror, hands on either side of the sink.

The mark was there, stretching from shoulder to shoulder along my chest, slightly reddened by my itching of it. It was a good thing I had my back to Amaya when my shirt was off. She'd be worried sick, and I wouldn't want her worrying over such a small thing. It usually bruised at slight touches, guess I forgot about it for today. I had some medicinal cream in the cabinet – I used it and felt much better.

For a long time I thought it was some sort of birth defect. I got it when I was very little, since I don't remember much of how I got it. It looked like a series of knife slashes, only orderly. Purposeful.

I shook my head. No point in standing here all night lest Amaya wake up without me there. I put my shirt back on and went to my room. Amaya was still. Breathing evenly. She had replaced me with a pillow, wrapping her tail and arms around it like a child would a teddy bear. I watched the sight with a grin. She was really cute when she could be.

Sneakily, I slipped into the covers and laid down. The long Xenomorph tail snuggled up to me but Amaya did not wake – it must be attracted to my natural body heat. I sent her warmth through our link as I laid awake for a while.

When I woke again it was because of sunlight shining in through the blinds. I felt smooth, soft skin move against my face and smiled. I opened my eyes and was greeted by a long expanse of translucent skin. With this much good lighting, I realised that Amaya's skin was not black, but a dark blue.

Amaya's face was against my chest and I stroked her head. "Morning, you." I said. Our mental link was a flurry of warmth and comfort.

 _Rain's stopped._ She leant into my touch as I moved to her jaw line

"Mhm. Finally."

 _Did you sleep well?_

"With you? Always." Amaya looked up at me and she wrapped her mind around my own, filling me with warmth and affection. She reached up and stroked my face lovingly. We stayed like that for what seemed to be hours. Simply enjoying each other's company. We were surprised when my laptop bleeped on the table beside us.

 _What was that?_ asked Amaya, alarmed. She tugged me to her, looking around for threats.

"It's just my laptop. I'll check it out." I swung my legs out of the bed and stood. Just after I did, Amaya's tail wiggled around me and pulled me back onto the bed, straight into a warm embrace.

I looked down at her, laughing, she returned my look with an amused smirk as she cupped my face gently.

"Maya," I said. "Come on, girl. Let me go." She brought up her tail and stroked my cheek. She'd never done that before and I felt a little stunned.

 _Never._ I scratched her chin, thinking it was the best way to convince her. She purred – her thoughts focusing on my pleasant touch.

"I'll be right back."

 _Hmm. You promise?_ She tightened her grip.

"Promise."

I tried to stand once more, and this time Amaya let me, although reluctantly. She delighted in the softness of the sheets, so she only looked up as I moved to the laptop, no more than two meters away from her. Her tail wound around my stomach all the while. It was very long. _Much_ longer than yesterday.

I opened my laptop and there was a message. I read through it, finishing with a, "Huh."

Amaya flicked me playfully with her tail. _What is it?_

"That was Dr. Woodland. He wants to see me."

 _Now?_

"Mhm."

Amaya grew tense. Thinking about me leaving so soon. I sent warm thoughts across our link. "Hey, it'll only be for a little bit. He just needs to say a few things. That's it."

 _Is it about your report?_

"Probably." I sat down on the edge of the bed. Amaya continued to lay down, leaning her head on her fist as she looked up at me. "I won't be a moment."

 _You're not leaving, are you?_ she said, worry and disappointment in her voice. _You just woke up, surely you could stick around with me…_

"You know I'd love to." I put a hand over one of her many own. "You gonna be alright for a bit?"

 _Maybe I can come with?_

"It's sunny out. You'd be seen and… I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

She understood but was very reluctant to release her tail from me. I chuckled as I got off the bed, her tail winding my waist. I looked back and saw how amused she felt and looked. I felt warmth from her as she finally released me.

She continued to look on fascinated as I changed. Clothing was something she understood very little of as well. With that powerful exoskeleton of hers, she didn't need to worry about the little things a humans skin was sensitive to. Once I was dressed, I said goodbye to Amaya, but when I did she didn't respond.

"Amaya?" I said. I moved towards the bed.

She'd fallen asleep. Arms wrapping her tail in a tight hug.

"Must really like the bed…" I mused, seeing her body melting into the mattress. I pulled the covers over her, and she snuggled in her sleep.

I locked the door on my way out. The house was very still. _She'll be fine_ , I told myself as I walked down the street. _She'd probably be still asleep by the time I'm back._

I walked quickly towards my school. A sense of dread came over me as it came into view. Why would Dr. Woodland be calling me in? Was he suspicious of me? Was my report perhaps _too_ good to be true?

I steeled myself as I knocked on his office door. Is making up bullshit considered a skill? Soon I'll see if I got it or not.

"Come in," I heard. I entered, closed the door, and took a seat before Woodland.

"Morning, son. Sorry to bother you so early. Sleep well?"

With a grin I told him that I had.

"Good to hear." Dr. Woodland fished around in a drawer. "You know why you're here?"

"The report."

"Indeed. If I was to describe it in one word, it would be…. extraordinary. I've read nothing like it."

I sighed in relief as he put my report on the desk. The most satisfying letter was printed in red in the bottom corner. I wasn't sure what to say next.

"You've gone into great detail of the minds of such… peculiar beasts." He flipped through the pages, beaming. "How they think… How they act… You've clearly put a lot of thought into this."

I nodded, smiling at the pun the Dr. was unaware of.

"I marked yours first, you know. Stayed up late. I didn't even think they were Hive-minded, I even read up on some articles when I was… Well, forgive me for blabbering on. I just wanted to let you know your mark so you wouldn't worry over the next few days."

I nodded, then stood to leave. On my way out Woodland called my name and I turned to him. He looked vaguely worried for some reason.

"Just hope you didn't try to…" He hesitated, then shook his head. "Never mind. Go out and enjoy yourself. See you later."

I left, bouncing in my steps. I had passed with my highest grade yet! Amaya would be very pleased to hear this.

I stopped off at the market to grab some supplies. I hadn't had breakfast yet and Amaya had my last steak for dinner yesterday. She could try toast… but it was better to be safe than sorry, right?

I thought about how we should celebrate. I owed Amaya big time. What would have happened if I hadn't met her? If I'd run off after she'd grabbed my leg? The same old routine, probably. Me, walking to and from school. Barely scraping by with no one around to talk with. After trying to picture this I felt saddened at the realisation at just how lonely I had been all these years.

I shook myself out of my sudden state. Dwelling on the past gets nowhere. Now was the time to celebrate, of course! Before heading home, I heard someone talking about something happening tonight. An event I thought would please Amaya.

I unlocked my door with a smile. I could feel Amaya's relaxed, unmoving thoughts drifting through the house. I packed my newly acquired things into the cupboards in the kitchen. When I was done I peeked into my doorway to the bed.

There she was, as still as before. Breathing evenly.

I decided to make us both some breakfast. I was as silent as possible, but It must've been the smell that woke up Amaya. I had made the table quite presentable, and when she came sauntering tiredly out and into the kitchen, I could almost feel her stomach rumble at the sight.

 _When did you…?_ She opened her mouth(s) and yawned. Even her voice sounded tired.

"I got back twenty minutes ago, sleepy-head." At that she brushed me playfully with her tail. "Hungry?"

 _Very. What about your report? Did you pass?_

"No," I said. "We didn't."

The Xenomorph's jaw dropped, as did the one on her tongue, which dropped comically a second later. _But how? I thought we'd given enough for…_

"Nah I'm just kidding. We passed, Amaya. With flying colours!"

 _You tricked me… again?_

Realising I'd crossed a line wasn't my strong suit. She did not laugh when I did. The Xenomorph Queen, getting annoyed, crossed her four arms and tapped her foot to the floor. The sight was so human for her.

"C'mon," I said. "That was funny."

I walked over to her but she turned away. _No, it wasn't._

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." I reached out a hand and she inched away a little. "Maya," I added. "Look, I'll make it up to you. Tonight." She looked up in interest. "There's a concert playing, not too far away. We can sneak over and watch it."

She slowly unfolded her arms and faced me. I could feel her interest growing a little. I reached out again, and this time I caught a hand.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

She tilted her head and rubbed my palm with a finger. _No,_ she said after a moment. She smiled. _I couldn't be mad at you._

"So you're interested?"

 _Yes. But… won't I be seen?_

"There's a spot where we won't be disturbed. A construction site they've been working on for years. Trust me."

 _Okay._ We then had our breakfast together. I pulled out her chair, like the gentleman I am. She was very amused at the gesture. _Why thank you._ We dined. We bonded. We revelled in one another's company. She had specific tastes; she enjoyed coffee with little milk, she scoffed down the bacon strips, gagged when I offered her biscuits and jam. She didn't pick at her food, she had a good appetite – bacon in particular. To simply be around her gave me butterflies. How she mixed our talking's with her emotions always made my heart race, which showed no signs of slowing down.

We spent the day together. By nightfall, our bond was so strong I could sense her exact position in the house. I bet if I walked a few miles I'd still be able to communicate with her. She acted a little differently, staring out the window in thought. I wasn't rude enough to pry, so I went to get ready for the concert.

I eagerly scanned my wardrobe. I was very excited about tonight, but was not too thrilled when I saw all the shitty clothes staring back at me. _Right_ , I thought. _Time for something new._

I had a few hours before the concert so I went shopping. I left a little message for Amaya: _Be back in a bit._ She replied with her warmest feelings.

I found an outfit I liked. The jacket was a bit expensive but I got it anyway. I needed it. How long had I been walking around looking this scrappy? When I tried on my new clothes at home I was impressed with how I looked. I ruffled my hair, thinking a haircut might be in order. No. Maybe another day.

I stood there, staring at my reflection. How much had this new look cost? _Just because you wanted to impress Amaya…_

… impress Amaya.

Was I really crushing hard on her? Imagine if someone were to find out about this. I can see the headlines now: _Boy Found Getting it on with Unknown Species – Has the Next Generation Gone too Far?_ If I wasn't arrested, I'd certainly be looked down upon for my whole life.

… Since when did I start caring about what other people think?

I was reading way too much into this. The concert would start soon, and I decided to forget all this stuff and focus on having a good time. I turned from my reflection and went in search for Amaya. She was looking out the back window. Her forest was vaguely in that direction.

"Uh Amaya?" I said. She did not move. "Maya?"

She whipped her head round to face me. She looked startled for a moment, but covered it with a smile. _Oh,_ she said, looking me up and down. _You look good._

"You too," I said quickly. I mentally face palmed at how stupid I sounded. "Er, I mean…"

She giggled and stood, taking my hands into her own. _Sorry. I was just… thinking. We are going now, yes?_

"Yep." We went to the front door and I quickly checked both ways of the street. "There's a few alleys on the way there. It might be tricky, but…"

 _I have a better Idea._ I raised an eyebrow at her. _Watch this._

I opened the door, Amaya slipped out and clung to the wall. When I got to the sidewalk, I looked back and saw Amaya climb the wall like she was walking on the ground. She reached the roof, looked around, then dashed to the next rooftop and the one after that. She moved like lightning. Before I knew it she was well ahead of me, her dark figure outlined by the moonlight.

I let my jaw drop. In the distance I could tell she was beaming down at me. _Lead the way._

 _That was… well, awesome!_ At my praise I felt her pride as she followed me through the streets. The concert's searchlights were more than enough a beacon to guide the way. When we arrived we saw a large crowd gathered at the main gates, and that was where a lot of security was occupied with.

We circled around, Amaya my eyes in the sky. It didn't take long until we found the construction site. When Amaya was sure there was no one around, she emerged onto the street and joined me, standing before the scaffolding.

It was five stories high. "We'll get a good view from the top," I said to her. I put one hand and one foot on the scaffolds, ready to start climbing. Before I could Amaya stopped me.

 _Grab on._ She faced away so her back was to me. When I eyed the spikes on her I knew what she meant.

"You sure? You want me to... ride you?"

She looked back at me with a playful grin that could have meant a hundred things. _Is there a problem?_

"Not at all." I could feel her amused and satisfied thoughts as I grabbed hold of her spikes. It wasn't the most comfortable ride as she sprung up the building. But I could tell from the way Amaya felt that it was a different story for her.

I got off her when we reached the top. The view we had was as good as I imagined. With the crowd facing away from us it was like we had our own private booth above them. "Damn," I said, suppressing a shiver. It was windy this high up, and I sat and curled my arms around my knees. "Didn't bring a blanket or anything."

Amaya sat next to me, putting two arms around my shoulders, tugging me closer with her tail, as well. _It's never cold with you around,_ she said, letting our link fill with warmth.

The stage lights lit up in a flurry of blue and red and green. "Looks like they're starting. Wanna see?"

 _Please._

She prodded gently at the back of my mind. I closed my eyes and let her in. Cold was the last thing on my mind, once her presence was right there, filling me with affection and warmth.

Together, we watched and listened as the musical numbers went by. Amaya was awed at the mix of colours and flashing lights. She loved every moment of it. As did I. As the songs passed we slowly deepened our embrace and closed the gap between us. I saw out of the corner of my eye that she was bobbing in tune with the songs. The sight made me smile, and she felt my amusement and tilted her head to me. _Hmm?_

"Oh, nothing," I said with a smirk. Her tail flicked on my lap as we continued to watch the show. As we did I thought on how much she had lightened up my life. I thought fondly on what the future would bring. Would we leave Solaris, and explore other worlds together? Maybe go and find other Xenomorph's? I felt excited at the thought.

"Maya?" She looked down at me. She was just a tad taller than me now.

 _Yes?_

"Where did you come from?" I asked. I could feel her confusion so I said, "I mean, you said Xenomorph's are born from another creature. A Host. Who was _your_ host?"

I felt uncertainty for a moment. Then nothing. She was deep in thought as she ran a hand through my hair. _There was… a boy. Very young. Very fragile. The ones in white… the scientists… had me birthed from him. I didn't see much of him. I snuck through the pipes to see him once but… he couldn't talk to me like you can. We were so small…. he wouldn't remember me._

"Can you talk to other humans?"

 _Only some of the scientists, they had devices to help them. I didn't talk to them, so I could fool them. No one since my host have I felt so happy to be with someone. To be with you. I hadn't talked in so long… I'm glad you helped me remember how._

"You were a quick learner. What happened to your Host?"

 _He was in my lab, but he almost always had two humans with him – I presume to be his parents. He left before I escaped. I think since my host was so small, I was too. It wasn't too hard to slip out. As for my Host… I haven't seen him since._

"And you stayed in the forest?"

 _For many years. Trying to find other's of my kind, trying to find my Host. I found nothing. There's only that lab, but I won't go back. Just the thought of it is terrifying. It was so cold in there…_

"That's in the past." I grabbed her hand to comfort her. "You don't have to worry about any of that ever again."

She nuzzled her head against mine. I leant into her touch. But she pulled away and turned to face me. She felt almost hesitant and worried. _I do worry. They might come for me, one day,_ she said in a low voice. _The scientists… were not done with me. You'll be in terrible danger because of me._

I pulled her close and rested my forehead on her own."You're worth every bit of it."

 _You… You wouldn't leave me?_

"Never."

The concert reached its climactic finale before us, but I wasn't focused on that. All I thought about was her. How long she'd been without someone, how she'd come into my life with a bang and changed me. I wanted to say more. I wanted to repay her for stopping me on that rainy night; for helping me with my report, for giving me strength, for just being there with me.

For making me remember what it felt like to be happy again.

So I brought my lips to hers, and kissed her.

I felt the warm sweet air of a gasp escape her lips. I'd just wanted to give her a peck, just enough to tell her how I felt, but as I moved away, Amaya slipped all her arms around my neck and stopped me. She pushed her 'tongue' against my lips, and I met it with my own and tasted her sweetness.

I pulled away to catch a breath. The light show exploded into a near-blinding display of colours and music – beams of purple and green and blue crisscrossed above us, making all sorts of beautiful shapes to fill the sky.

I looked down and saw Amaya's face had transformed – slack lips, hung jaws. She looked utterly taken aback.

 _Wow,_ she said.

I murmured something similar as well.

As if on cue the crowd below us erupted. Applause filled the air as I looked over in surprise. The concert ended. Good timing.

 _What… was that?_ Even her voice sounded a little raspy.

"Did you like it?"

She answered by pressing her warm lips against mine. She'd done it quickly and I nearly fell back. The tip of her tongue darted out to lick my lips. I caught it and we were soon kissing deeply. She was aggressive this time, and her second mouth stretched out deep into places I'd not known about. When I broke this kiss at last, I fell back gasping. A Xenomorph tail stopped my fall.

Amaya sat back looking pleased with herself.

"I…" I said. "Just… wow."

 _I like this 'kissing',_ said Amaya. _You should have showed me this sooner._

"I was nervous," I relented.

She shook her head. _I knew something was bothering you._ Our link was practically overflowing with affection. The warmth as her mind enveloped mine was so overwhelming I practically melted into her as she embraced me. _You mean the world to me. I'm so happy to have met you._

"I'm happy too." The lightshow ended and the stars sparkled above us. It was beautiful. Or was it just my imagination? My heart was overflowing with joy.

We cuddled together late into the night. Eventually we headed home and fell asleep in an embrace I would've called loving.

 **6**

A month passed after the concert. We drew on each other for strength, we were so bonded now, that I was practically part of Amaya's little Hive. We grew stronger together, we never parted.

I thrived in my classes. Amaya was always there, encouraging me. Helping me. It was such a big change that the teachers and students noticed this. Just another good change from my Xenomorph girl.

Our heights varied. Sometimes I'd outgrow her a few inches, only to be overtaken the next week. I got on with my new linked life. Just a teenage boy and his adolescent Xenomorph making the most of every day.

The best month of my life.

One day, while we were snuggled together on the couch watching TV after a lunch Amaya had made almost entirely on her own, there was a knock on the door. There hadn't been a knock on my door in years, and I immediately grew weary. Amaya was close to dosing, but she was up and alert almost instantly. I stood as well.

 _There's one person,_ confirmed Amaya. She wrapped her arms around me. _What do we do?_

I'd never heard her this worried before. I used our link so we wouldn't be heard. _There's a trapdoor in the pantry. It goes beneath the house. Go._

 _And you? You're not coming?_

 _They probably know I'm in. Go, quickly. Not a sound._

 _Be careful._ She gave me a quick kiss and filled our link with warmth. She moved away. _I think I know this one._

I moved to the front hall. As I slowly approached the front door, the lock above the handle became more and more appealing. I'd forgotten to lock it. I reached out with a hand and was about to correct my mistake, when the door flew open and I stepped back.

A middle aged woman greeted me. She was wearing a long grey trench coat with her hands clasped behind it. She had thin glasses and her hair was tied into one, long ponytail. The insignia on her chest, and her general look, told me she was government, or freak, or something of both.

"Hello there," said the woman. She grinned a genuine grin and adjusted her spectacles. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She turned slightly to the side and waved down the street. "I was wondering if you were home since I…"

I noticed that on her waist, clipped onto her belt, was a pistol. I couldn't tell if it was a lethal or just a stunner. She turned back and her coat concealed it. I quickly looked up at her.

"… so I thought I'd drop in. What's your name?"

I didn't hear much but didn't show her that. I stated, flatly: "Maddox."

"Maddox?" She smiled, and lowered a hand for me to take. "Well, you look just like a Maddox."

Her nails were long and green and curved in the latest mandarin fashion; they curled around my hand like the claws of some beast. I felt better when she released me.

When she did, she frowned, and opened the door all the way so she could step forward. "You mind if I come in, Maddox?"

She didn't push me out of the way, but she made room for herself. "Yeah, I _do_ mind," I replied.

She ignored me. Her eyes, the same shade as her coat, looked around, like she was searching. She found one of the many hanging paintings intriguing. "This is a nice place," she said. "Is there anyone else around? Not many big places like this one. A whole family could pack in here."

"I'm alone."

"Really?" Her smile slashed upward in a twist of green lips. "What about your parents?"

"Out."

"And they left you here all alone? They must really trust you."

"They'll be back soon."

"I'm sure they will, boy." She adjusted her glasses again, and I noticed she was carrying a laptop in her other hand behind her. She walked into the living room, eyeing the mess of blankets. She didn't comment on it.

"Well, I'll cut to the chase – I'm out looking for some of my friends. Eight of them, to be exact. They've been gone a long while, I'm beginning to get worried. Maybe you've seen them?"

I was about to ask who, but she cut me off.

"They're Xenomorph's. Big, giant creatures. Four drones and a few Runners. One Praetorian and a Queen. Small one, the Queen – about your height."

"I don't know what those are," I lied. She squinted at me through those thin lenses, and her smile seemed to become a snarl.

"Oh I think you do, Maddox." She turned and walked into the next room. I followed her, carefully eyeing the kitchen we passed.

The woman opened up a wardrobe in the wall, looked in for a moment, then left it. Giving me a grin as she made her way to the kitchen. She passed the sink, filled with dishes from our lunch I hadn't cleaned yet. _Fool._

"Looks like quite a buffet," observed the woman. She leaned against the counter and eyed me. "Enough here for a small family."

"I was hungry." I smiled. She returned it.

"The Queen of the Xeno's passes down her memories to the next ruler when her time is up. She never really dies. Most of her being lives on in the next Queen, and the Queen after that. And so on."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"It's something only the most secure Weyland-Yutani sources know of. And your report."

I blinked, hesitating on what to say. The woman continued.

"Yep. Read every bit of _The Queen of the Hive_. I must say I'm impressed. For someone whose grades had been sub-par for a while, you certainly took a great, if sudden, intellectual approach to Xenomorph's. I mean, your teacher… Woodland, was it?... was so proud when we asked for a copy. Said he gave you access to some… senior-level books?"

I nodded. I shouldn't have lied. Of course she'd know about my report. Yutani could get anything in a pinch. Too late now.

"I think you agree with me when I say those texts are full of crap," said the woman. The gun on her belt briefly entered my vision. I did my best to sound calm.

"I found them informative-"

"Don't give me that bull," she snapped. Her voice remained level, creepy. I felt Amaya tense. "What you wrote basically rights every wrong in those textbooks. Very impressive for a kid, isn't it? With no parents, to boot."

The woman moved into the next room – my room. I tried remembering if I'd left anything that would bring me any more suspicion. Just before this unnamed woman could say something, there was a loud creek back in the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway and spun around.

"What was that?" Quickly, she moved back into the kitchen. I followed. She scanned for a moment before glaring at me. "I thought you said nobody's here?"

I folded my arms. "It's probably the wind."

The woman looked around, clearly not satisfied. I recoiled slightly as she drew her pistol and moved around the room. Her eyes eventually set on the pantry door. She walked to it, gun in front. I tried to think of something to delay her, but I simply stood in horror at what would happen.

She opened the pantry and walked in. I followed her. There wasn't much food so there was space for a few people. While the Weyland-woman wasn't looking at me, I dropped my eyes to the trapdoor.

It was covered by cereal boxes. Thank God for Amaya.

"Told you," I said, looking up. "Nobody _is_ here."

"Guess so," she huffed. The weapon went back into her holster. "Just had to make sure no one was snooping around your home."

"Right."

I gave her room to leave the pantry and she did. The woman looked over everything as she went to the living room again. "You know I was talking to this girl in your class. She said she saw you acting very strangely a while back. At the forest on Ralto. After that you acted very differently. Care to explain?"

I made up some excuse about seeing things, and that I've been doing nothing differently. The woman gave a nod that told me she didn't believe a word.

"No, I know what it is." I tensed at that. Amaya suggested that she attack from below. I told her there would be no killing. "You see," the woman added. "I've seen boys act like you before. You've got love in your life. I can tell by the look you got."

I shook my head, not giving her an inch to advance.

"No? Who's Amaya then?"

I blinked. How did she know? I thought about it and I understood. The girl from class. The drawing of the love heart with Amaya's name on it she'd picked up. The government woman smirked at my reaction I failed to hide.

"Was she just here? What's with all these covers?" She waved at the couch. The more I looked at it, the more it looked like two people had sat on it recently. I didn't give her an answer this time.

She advanced towards me, I held my ground. I looked up and matched her deathly stare. After a heavy silence she flashed me her much too white teeth. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, do you, Maddox?"

I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Have you seen what a Xenomorph can do when it's agitated?"

I was silent.

"Well, then let me show you." She opened her laptop and began typing. I stood and waited until she handed me the computer. "This is from our research lab, some time back. One of our boys was in the wrong place when the power went out."

I took the screen into my hands. I saw through the lens of a night-vision camera a room, completely made of steel. A red light blared, and the only door to the room opened. A Xenomorph, hidden in plain sight, slunk out of the corner of the room and out the door.

The feed switched and I saw the Xenomorph looking up and down the hall. One man was walking blindly through the darkness.

He was easy prey to the pouncing Xenomorph.

Shock filled me as I watched a fully grown man be torn to pieces by a screaming, deadly creature that looked so much like Amaya. Its long claws were a blur as they tore into the man's chest. So much blood flew about, painting the floor and walls a fresh coat of red. By the time the Xenomorph was done, all that was left was a mess of limbs and skin.

"That man was a simple observer," the woman told me as I looked up, no longer bothering to hide my expression of terror. "We had people to experiment on them, and people to watch them. Phillip thought they were misunderstood. Now look at him."

I remained silent

"To birth the young, the Xenomorph's will use any living thing. You know this, but have you seen it happen? Watch this."

The next video nearly made me puke. There was another room, but the walls looked like…. Xenomorph's. The whole room looked like Amaya except there were corpses clung to the walls. No, not corpses – _people_. Living, breathing people.

Before the people were eggs. They opened up like flowers and odd, spider-like things emerged from them. The creatures flung themselves onto the people's faces. After a while they dropped to the floor and died. Then the people began to thrash and scream in terror as something crushed their chests from the inside. I was breathless as small Xenomorph figures broke free of their human cages and scurried into the corners.

"The Xenomorph's kill just to be born. Do you see?" The woman took her laptop back. "They're born killers. Beasts that know only one thing. Do you see?"

To think Amaya had lied to me about her host. "Yes," I said. "I see."

"I trust you'll let me know if you find anything for me?"

"Yes."

"Good, good. I think I've troubled you long enough. I'll see myself out."

I watched her go to the front door. When she opened it I said: "Don't come back."

Her green lips twisted upwards as she slowly looked over her shoulder to me. "See you soon, Maddox."

I sat in silence as I saw her car drive off. She was gone, but what she showed me would stay with me for my whole life. I knew Xeno's were dangerous, but seeing that man be torn up… it changed me.

Amaya stood before me, in all her tall, dark, deadly beauty. She outstretched her hands: hands that could caress or devour. Her mouth was open in shock, and I could see her tongue: a thing to express her deepest of passions, or something to rip me apart.

I swallowed as I blinked, remembering how 'Philip' was an unrecognisable mess. I looked at Amaya, who gave a low moan. "You… said your host was gone. That he was alive." I felt unsettled feelings from Amaya as she watched me move away from her touch.

 _Yes, he_ is! _I could never lie to you! They removed me from him before I… I wouldn't hurt him, and I'd_ never _hurt you, either! What you saw… the Xenomorph… she was hurt. Angry. They forced her to attack._ She was horrified that I'd be frightened of her, or that I'd hate her. _I care about you, Maddox. Don't… Don't push me away._

I noticed that I'd stood and backed away from her. Just in that moment of hesitation, I'd hurt her, I'd hurt Amaya in a way I'd never understand. She was relieved when I felt her terrified feelings disappear when I walked over to touch her face gently.

"We have to leave, Maya." She wrapped around me, showering my mind with warmth and comfort. I reached out with my mind, showing her how much I cared for her. "She'll be back soon."

 _But… where will we go?_

"Anywhere. Far away from here. Before night."

A few hours later, the house was surrounded by Weyland-Yutani agents.

 **7**

In the street, black sedans were parked, men and women looked through the tinted windows, trying to glimpse at me and Amaya. The same grey SUV drove by every few minutes, circling the block. Amaya sensed a dozen or so presences slowly creeping towards the windows and doors, but we were ready. And we had surprise on our side.

They thought we had no way out.

There really was nowhere to go. No friends, no safe houses, Weyland could be anywhere. I kept this hidden from the Xenomorph Queen. It was for her sake. Whenever Amaya would try to question this, or become worried, I'd bring her in for a kiss. It always calmed her.

 _This isn't fair_ , she said to me as we got ready.

"I know."

 _How did they find us?_

"It's my fault. I should've never reported on you. I should never have brought you here."

 _Do you regret meeting me?_

I mentally reached out to comfort her. It was stupid of me to try and be frightened of her. The Weyland woman wanted that. Wanted me to give her up. "Not a bit," I said. "We'll get through this. There's always a way."

The agents wrapped around the house like a net. We waited until the agent at the front door placed his hand on it before we sprung.

Amaya bounded through the door, me gripping tightly onto her back. The door snapped off its hinges, and nearly crushed the agent beneath it. Amaya's powerful body moved through the air like a knife, smacking away nearby agents. We were merely a blur as we rushed down to the street.

" _Stop them!_ " The shriek belonged to the woman with the green lips and nails. " _Don't let the Queen get away! Go! Go!_ "

 _The forest_ , I mentally said to Amaya. My knuckles were white at how tightly I gripped her spikes.

 _What? We should stick to the rooftops!_

 _You'll lose them in the forest._

 _But-!_

 _Just do it, Amaya._

She jumped across the streets, dashed up sidewalks, sprinted on all fours as fast as her legs could take her. It didn't take long to get onto Ralto. Amaya pounced into the forest without hesitance. When we got just outside of her little home, she stopped, breathing heavily.

I heard cars pull up to the sidewalk. _Keep going, girl._

 _Can you hold on?_

 _I'll try._

 _You will,_ she said with authority. She darted in between dense pockets of forest, and galloped up and over walls of leaves and branches. She was agile and nimble, but with me on her back it was more and more of a challenge for her seemingly endless stamina. I was amazed at how long she kept up a good pace.

But after a while she was tiring. Soon her pace became little more than a walk. Torchlight's shone through the branches behind us. Dozens of them. And they were getting closer.

I stopped Amaya with a thought and she did, gratefully taking time to catch her breath. I got off her and she looked to me quizzically. _What are you doing?_

 _It'll be easier without me on, yeah?_

It was, in _her_ case. The same could not be said for me. I hadn't realised how dense Solaris' forests could get. I'd never been this far into them, I didn't think it was possible to get as far as we did. With Amaya's mind wrapping my own, encouraging me and pushing me to my limit, we got further than I thought we would. My legs felt like jelly and my breaths were gasps. But I kept going. Because I had to.

It felt like we'd been running for hours, but the Weyland-Yutani lights behind us were only closing in. I pushed myself, giving it all I got. But the forest never ended and the walls of branches became unclimbable. Eventually I collapsed onto a tree stump, unable to go on.

Amaya, some distance ahead of me, sensed my exhaustion and ran back to me, tugging at my shoulder. _Maddox! Come on! Keep going!_

"… I can't…" I managed to wheeze. My lungs were on fire and I couldn't get enough air. I heard voices in the distance.

 _Hop on my back!_

I knew she couldn't handle that, but she was persistent. I barely had enough strength to stand, let alone speak. "… No."

 _Please!_ she begged. She nuzzled her head against mine. _Please get up!_

She pulled me up, but my knees buckled and she caught me before I fell to the floor. Every muscle ached, and the heat of the forest didn't help.

 _Come on, Maddox! I'll drag you if I have to!_ She began dragging me by the arm. She felt how painful it was on both ends, and gave it up. She felt hopeless. She felt weak. She sat next to me and curled around me, her mind a race to find any consul. _No… This can't be happening. What do we do?_

There was only one answer I could give. One I knew would be the only way out. One I had hidden from Amaya ever since I said we had to leave. It killed me to say it, but it was necessary. "You have to go, Maya."

She replied with a hard negative. _No. I'm not leaving you here with them!_

"I can't go on. You know that."

 _You said we'd lose them! You said to come here…_

"And we did." I covered one of her hands with my own. "Now you have to go."

The realisation hit her like a wall. It was the first time I'd felt anger from her. Felt her fury. It broke my heart to hear it. _You… You didn't have a plan, did you? You knew we wouldn't get far together. You lied to me!_

"Would you have agreed to run if I told you we'd fail?"

She said nothing.

"I'll lead them away. You get as far away as you can."

She leaned her forehead on mine. Just like the first time we kissed. _They'll hurt you. They'll do horrible things to you._

"It'll be worse if they get you, Maya." I traced her jaw line, just how she likes it. "I don't want you to lose yourself to the pain again."

 _You said you wouldn't leave me._ The Xenomorph, the creature that'd cared for me more than anyone else in my life, held me tightly in her arms and kissed me. _You promised me._

I failed to stop my eyes watering. "I know," I said calmly. We were briefly illuminated by a torch. "I'm sorry."

For the last time, our link came alive with our feelings for each other. We had only known one another for a short time. But I felt like we'd always known each other. That rainy day as I passed down Ralto, I felt like I'd reunited with an old friend. And now we would part again.

Distant lights were no longer distant. Small voices became shouts. I pulled my head away from hers, letting our memories and feelings for each other break apart. I pushed her away. "Go."

We stood. She hesitated, then resisted the urge to break away from me. "Go, Maya. Please."

From behind us a man shouted: " _Movement up ahead!"_

"Take this," I said. I handed over my phone. "I'll message you once I find a way. You remember how to use it?"

She nodded sadly.

I turned and saw approaching lights. With some force I pushed Amaya away, forcing her to unwrap from me. "I will see you again, Amaya."

She went to hug me again, but stopped herself. She turned around, slowly, and walked away. After a few paces she looked back at me over her shoulder and said:

 _Life turns on a dime, no?_

I smiled. Hadn't I said that to her on our first night?

 _I'll come back for you, Maddox. I promise._

"Go. I'll throw them off."

Another shout. I twisted and saw a figures barely a dozen meters behind me. When I looked back to Amaya…

She was gone. I smiled sadly at the last spot I'd seen her. They would never find her, and that was all that mattered. She deserved to live, to be free. She was the most amazing person I'd ever met. She didn't deserve to be hurt so much when she was simply a newborn. To be tested upon like some rat in a cage.

I took off in a different direction, running for as long as I could. I was caught soon after.

I did not fight the arms that gripped my shoulders. What was the point? I had done what I'd come out here to do, and I would face whatever Weyland had in store for me.

Because Amaya was worth all of it.

It took us a long while to emerge back onto Ralto. I was stunned at how far we had gone. Once we got onto the sidewalk, I looked up and saw a parked car with its doors open. A certain green-lipped woman was standing next to it. She stalked over to me and the ones holding me.

"Where's the Queen?" she asked. "Did you catch it as well?"

"The kid was alone, General." explained the man holding my left arm. "Running east."

"Where is it, boy?" The woman bent down and her knife-like stare entered my vision. " _Where's the Queen_?"

I looked up at the shrieking, poor excuse for a General. I regret not letting Amaya kill her when she had the chance.

"You'll never find her," I said, then spat on her. The General grinned viciously as she straightened up to wipe her face with the back of her palm. A moment later I heard a loud crack and my head jerked to the left in pain. Blood pooled in the corners of my lips. The Generals green nails left marks on my cheek and eyes. I probably looked like I'd been attacked by some wild cat.

The General smiled a truly terrible smile. "Stupid boy, aren't you?" She looked up to her men. "Go and find the Xenomorph. It must not escape!"

I was shoved into the car. The driver said something about how I was guilty of hiding government property but I wasn't listening. Even with the pain pulsing in my mouth, I focused on Amaya, and our link that would never be broken. I smiled as I stared out the window, seeing the buildings wind by.

Amaya was safe.

 **8**

They never found Amaya. I'd know if they did. Even though I'm secluded in some government building, they didn't know about our bond we had.

I wasn't tortured – Weyland had at least some humanity – but they still hurt me using other methods. But no matter how much they tried, I didn't give anything up to them.

The outside world is in an uproar. Government and militia forces fight in the streets. Protests happened outside my building. I even heard from other prisoners that the public knew about me being in custody. An orphan child being arrested in the dead of night, is what they said. And they were furious about it.

Maybe Dr. Woodland told them, or maybe it was that girl in my class. Doesn't matter.

What matters is that eventually, me and the other prisoners will escape. I'll let the world know what the Weyland-Yutani corporation did to me and my friend. I'll escape and find my Xenomorph. I won't stop searching.

Because I have a promise to keep.

 **A/N: Hey you made it! I had a lot more written and planned out. I even a chapter or two based after these events. But** **I wanted to keep the ending open, so you can make your own conclusions about Maddox and Amaya's future. Feedback, suggestions, ideas... everything is welcome and appreciated. I don't have a cover for this - no one would call me an artist. So I'll leave it blank for now till I think of something. Thanks again!  
**


	2. Sequel

**A/N: If you are still interested, I have uploaded the sequel to The Boy and the Queen. It is called, The Fallen World. Check it out on my profile, tell me if you love or hate it, whatever!**

 **Thank you all for your patience. This time I won't leave the ending as open. See you around!**


End file.
